


Superhero Detective

by Sapphire09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date, Fun, M/M, uhh randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: A chase through the alleyways while being shot at was not how Bucky imagined their first date would be. But really, knowing their lives, Bucky should’ve known better than to expect otherwise.Improvisation could only go so far.





	Superhero Detective

Bucky honestly thought it would be  _perfect_. He  _planned_ everything to the dot. He even had  _contingency plans_  and  _contingency_ for the contingency plan. Really, Steve would be  _proud_  by how much he had planned for everything.

He should’ve expected the hail of bullets and the mobs. For all his planning, he didn’t actually have a plan for this besides  _getting the fuck out of there._ When has anything that involved Tony Stark didn’t somehow end in shootings and general disaster? He was too naive, thinking today will go well. He forgot that just because he’s had  _months_  of uninterrupted, peaceful days without fire, guns, or general world-ending effect, it didn’t mean today would be the same.

Bucky should’ve known better. 

“This is exciting!” Tony half-yelled from beside Bucky as they ran from the shooters. The shorter man was grinning, one hand holding down the weird double-visored hat as they went through the unfamiliar street of a city they didn’t plan to run  _around_  in. They were weaponless and very much armor-less because  _this wasn’t part of the plan. Fuck_ , this was supposed to be a  _date_. They even went out of the  _country_  for this supposedly  _romantic_ date _._

Bucky  _really_  should’ve known better.

“Exciting? Seriously? We’re getting shot at!” Bucky yelled out. Tony just laughed maniacally in return, one hand still firmly holding down the  _god-honest weird-looking hat_  because he didn’t want them to fly away as they run, while another was firmly in Bucky’s grasp since they’ve started running. Apparently, in addition of being unfamiliar, this city was also  _god-damn windy_  and  _cold!_

They took turns, sharp turns that meant for alleyways and the narrow spaces between buildings. Thankfully, they haven’t met with a dead-end yet, somehow, and hoped their luck will keep running until the shooters stopped chasing them. Bucky noticed a good hiding spot, perfectly nestled inside the narrow space and inside the blindspot of where their shooters would come from. Hurriedly, Bucky pulled on the hand he was holding and took a sharp turn into the hiding space. After they both nestled safely inside the hiding spot, Bucky’s another arm, the metal one, went up to cover Tony’s mouth, careful to be gentle but firm enough so Tony would’nt let out a sound, while the one that was holding Tony’s hand went around Tony’s chest, holding him firmly against his own chest.

“Sshh,” Bucky hushed a bit uselessly and Tony mumbled something from under the muffle of Bucky’s metal hands. For a while, there was only the sound of their breathing, before there was finally the sound of footsteps. 10, 12 people then gathered near where they were hiding, guns aimed everywhere. They all looked angry.

“Shite! Where the fuck are those nutters!?”

Bucky pressed his back harder to the wall behind him, trying to blend deeper into the shadows. Tony, thankfully, also kept his silence and pressed back to Bucky, which was actually very distracting. 

“Find them!” one of the people with guns yelled out, before there was more footsteps, spreading to all direction, but thankfully all away from their hiding spot. After the noises died down and Bucky was sure those people were far,  _far_ , from them, Bucky let out a sight of relief. Tony though, he giggled from under the metal hand Bucky still had over him.

“You’re crazy, you know that, right?” Bucky deadpanned, hands finally leaving Tony’s waist and mouth as he squatted down, back still leaning on the wall. Tony was still smiling, that  _stupid_  hat was now crooked on his head.

“Oh, come on. We’re in London! We  _need_  to do this kind of thing at least  _once_.”

“ _Which_ was why I already  _planned_  for us to join a  _Sherlock Holmes tour!_  I even got us a seat in an italian restaurant for after!  _Not_  finding crime and getting shoot at by a gang of street  _crooks with guns!”_

Tony still grinned as his hands went up to fix his  _deerstalker hat_.

“Oh, come on. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I think we got enough adventure back home, Tony,” Bucky deadpanned again.

“Yeah, but not like this! Those were supervillains! This is just some crooks! Come on. Solving mysteries, us chasing them, them chasing us, uncovering clues…”

“They were mobs. And we walked in on their dealing. What ‘mystery’ is there to find in that?”

Tony had a persuading (flirty, Bucky thought, it was  _flirty_ ) smile on his lips as he squatted down, face now just inches from Bucky’s own.

“Come on, I wanna try being Sherlock Holmes just once. You know, being detectives, finding clues and evidence and all that. You can be my Watson! I think we can even do better than Stephen and Everett’s lookalikes from that Sherlock show.  For one, we’re much hotter, and actually superheroes,” Tony said with a grin.

Bucky stared, but he knew from the beginning since Tony started laughing he would follow the man, whatever crazy plan the genius had concocted, his own plan be damned. If Tony wants them to be Holmes and Watson tonight, then they’ll be Holmes and Watson tonight.

So Bucky sighed before he stood up. Tony’s look brightened even more, if that was possible.

“Let me get a gun from those goons first, at least. You have your hat, I should have a gun.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I already took care of that,” Tony said before he reached for something under his shirt.

It was a gun.

Bucky stared again as Tony handed him the gun.

“You have a gun this entire time?”

Tony shrugged. “I took it from that one goon you punched in the face. I was gonna take the other one too, but you already grabbed me and ran.”

Bucky shook his head and chuckled as he tucked the gun into his waistband after making sure the safety was on. Tony grinned, and Bucky grinned helplessly back.

 _(They were superheroes. Bucky alone could probably annihilate everyone that was chasing them, plus their reinforcement even without his regular weapons. But, the crooks were unenhanced, armed with common guns with common bullets, so Bucky couldn’t punch them too hard and  the use of his metal arm was a big no in this situation. But, they still  have guns, and Tony didn’t have his armor. Tony was also having to much fun playing detectives and chases. For the first time since_ weeks _, Tony was looking like he really was having fun. So really, Bucky couldn’t do anything but make sure Tony stayed_ safe  _in this game. Besides,_ maybe _Bucky was having a little bit of fun too)._

 _“_ Very well, my dear  _Watson_ ,” Tony started saying with a horrible fake accent and exeggerated gestures, “ _The game is afoot!”_

Then Tony started giggling again, and Bucky outright laughed, before they went off again to the unfamiliar street of London.

As far as first date goes, Bucky thought it was still perfect anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: very short. I just want them having a little bit of fun lol. So very random.


End file.
